scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Moya
Moya was a Leviathan biomechanoid in the Uncharted Territories, and was arguably the most influential member of her species in history. History Some time early in her life, Moya was captured by Peacekeepers and fitted with a control collar. Her original Pilot was killed and replaced with another Pilot and Moya became a transport ship for prisoners. The artificial bonding process caused a great deal of lasting and chronic pain for both Moya and the new Pilot. Eventually, she also became the subject of experiments -- as Bialar Crais hoped to breed a biomechanical warship by impregnating Moya and genetically engineering the offspring. While she was pregnant, at 23 cycles old, the prisoners aboard Moya escaped and took over the ship in the midst of an armed conflict. At that moment, John Crichton -- aboard the ''Farscape''-1 -- arrived through a wormhole and brought aboard the ship. Moya engaged a Starburst that brought her, her new crew, and the Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun into the Uncharted Territories. Moya was pursued by Peacekeepers, but eventually her crew became a found family that she served both as a home and as a mother-figure. To protect her and themselves, they fitted her with a defense screen found in the wreckage of the Zelbinion. The crew helped Moya give birth to her offspring, whom Aeryn named Talyn, and did their best to help raise him. Some time later, Moya encountered the Builders -- the deities that initially created Leviathan biomechanoids. One Builder in particular, Kahaynu, was deeply offended by the existence of Talyn and intended to decommission Moya ''as punishment -- and to prevent her from giving birth to any other biomechanical gunships. Zotoh Zhaan intervened, proving that ''Moya was still good and peaceful and served a purpose. Kahaynu allowed Moya to live provided and charged Zhaan with responsibility over her. When Talyn sacrificed himself to save Moya and her crew, his mother sought to take his remains to the Sacred Leviathan Burial Space. An insane and grief-stricken Leviathan refused to allow Talyn's remains in to be left there, so Moya asked her crew to kill the rogue ship. They did so, demonstrating their unwavering loyalty to her. The pain caused by her Pilot's artificial bonding was ultimately ended when Pilot allowed herself to be temporarily removed from Moya in order to pilot a transport pod through a wormhole to Earth, in order to permanently close the portal and protect the planet from Scarrans. Even as the crew engaged in other adventures, fighting wars, reclaiming thrones, and fending off invasions, Moya remained their home and -- despite lacking military prowess -- was the flagship of the Uncharted Alliance when it was founded. Having inspired loyalty among all who were among her crew, Moya lived a long life of roughly 300 cycles and eventually returned to the Sacred Leviathan Burial Space to pass away. Places on Moya Moya's Terrace Moya had grown a terrace -- an area that faced aftward so Moya's crew could see sights behind the Leviathan. The area of the terrace appeared to be open, but was in fact surrounded by a transparent energy field that allowed it to contain the same atmosphere, gravity, and temperature conditions as Moya's interior. Crew of Moya After her escape from the Peacekeepers, Moya typically had a small crew whose members changed periodically. Notable members of this crew included: * Aeryn Sun * Chiana * John Crichton * Ka D'Argo * Pilot * Rygel XVI A complete list can be found here. Source Moya is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Individual Leviathan Biomechanoids Category:Peacekeeper Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Females Moya Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:M